


Proposal Plans

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [14]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 250 words, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Drabble, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik's attempts to propose.





	Proposal Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Proposal

The first time, Erik arranged an exemplary romantic dinner, meticulous to the last detail. Unfortunately, unexpected external circumstances, also known as arguing students who burst into the room, disturbed them. The proposal plan did not come to fruition.

The second time, he planned to go to the shore with him. That day he happened to pass by the television as the news presenter talked about the anniversary of the Cuban missile crisis. Going to a beach on October 16 may not be a good idea. The plan was canceled.

The third time, he took him on a date on a suspended bridge. He knew the place; the night view was spectacular as the city lights shone. Only when they were there did he discover that Charles was not exactly a fan of heights.

The fourth time, he tried to get Charles out of school throughout the month. During that time, the school had many tests and Charles was busy with his work. He gave up when Charles reprimanded him for his repeated suggestions, not understanding why Erik was insistent.

Erik had no other ideas. Eventually, he hoped Charles would forgive him for the lack of romance. His patience expired in midday, in the middle of the school. He declared the love of Erik Magnus Lehnsherr for Charles Francis Xavier, got down on one knee, and proposed for all to see. The students, the teachers, all the people who knew them both were there. Everyone cheered at the words "I do."


End file.
